


Agent delaware

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Original Character(s), Project Freelancer Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: the story of a new recruit to project freelancermy first ever fanfic reedited and improvedthoughts ideas feel free to comment :D





	1. the new guy

Agent Connecticut walked through the starship the “mother of invention” towards the “secure” server room. The room was in fact about as secure as a lock on a dollhouse so breaking in was about as difficult as it sounds. But Connie was getting herself off track she was breaking in to get information about the new guy “Delaware” they had received the basics form the director a simple piece of paper reading:

New recruit arrival time 0600 tomorrow  
Name: Agent Delaware  
Specialty: electronics and explosives (that last one was weird because the already had Agent Francis Illinois their demolitions expert)  
Bunk-mate: Agent Georgia

  
It was signed simply at the bottom DR. L church director of project freelancer  
The freelancer’s except for agent Carolina (who may already know or simply did not care) wanted to know about their new recruit and as such Connie was breaking into the server room. Bypassing the door like she did a thousand times before she easily slipped inside and downloaded the data the file simply labeled Agent Delaware personnel. Going back to her room she dug into the file starting in basic information:

Agent Delaware  
Civilian name: Brian (the last name was blanked out but not completely it looked like it start with a W)  
Military rank prior to recruitment: Lance corporal  
Military Id number: 2311811892  
Posting prior to recruitment: ODST recon unit 161 aboard the UNSC Valley Forge  
Age: 21 earth years (Connie was shocked at this she heard about those recon guys they didn’t mess around and he was just a kid)  
Personnel history: Born aboard the UNSC mining vessel the Magnolia his father was the Captain his mother the chief medical officer. Brian quickly adapted to life in space by the age of six he had shown a natural knack for electronics and machines and by the age of 8 he could make/alter any of the mining explosives faster than other member of the crew. When he was 18 he joined the UNSC marine core of engineers with the hope being to put his skills to good use. During his time in basic training he was shown to be beyond competent with the construction of explosives and electronic gadgets on the fly which helped his team out many times during team based exercises such as capture the flag . Following this show of clear skill he was offered a spot in the ODST’s which he gladly accepted. he performed 126 classified seek and destroy and recon missions with his team before he received the news on the Valley forge that the magnolia was destroyed, some fresh out of training engineer stumbled upon Brian’s custom built explosive’s still aboard the ship . The unnamed crewmember accidently triggered the explosives destroying the ship there were no survivors. Brian was recruited into the project less than a week later.

Psychological profile:  
Brian experiences not surprising amount of survivor’s guilt and self-blame considering the recent death of his family and friends.  
His former unit members describe him as a little weird and naïve like he grew up in space or something (who said the counsellor couldn’t make jokes thought Connie with a shake of her head) but he is able to socialise well and has a talent for getting people to like him through combination of wit charm and pulling pranks.

Recruitment purpose: “this section was again blanked out just like all the other freelancers files” thought Connie bitterly  
Finally the last page was a couple of pictures of the new kid. The first being his official file photo with him standing straight as an arrow looking at the camera and not smiling he had short brown hair the left hand side of which was inexplicably always sticking up (the explanation for witch was in his health papers she skimmed past looking for all the juicy gossip) he had light blue eyes and freckles all over his face a fairly short and straight nose and was clean shaven. The next picture showed him in his ODST uniform with the rest of his squad getting ready for a Drop he looked very much the same save his face was lit up with a smile he had a slight 5 o’clock shadow (probably form not having time to shave) and bags under his eyes he final picture was him in his Project freelancer Amour. A relaxing desert sage color recon amour with the same type of helmet as agent Washington or North Dakota tucked under his arm a pair of Dog tags hanging around his neck and over the front of the amour.  
Connie signed and stared at the clock it was 0430 most of the others would be up in an hour and for the first time since she started gathering info on the new recruit’s she wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell them. She then got up with a huff and started walking towards the mess thinking all the while “York’s going to have a field day with him”


	2. the new guy arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delaware arrives at the mother of invention and meets the locals

Agent Delaware awoke with a start at the sound of a thunk and a whoosh “we are here rookie” said the pilot who he knew only as four Seven Niner.

Getting up with a groan and grabbing the duffle bag containing his meager processions he stepped into a large open hanger with several people in amour similar to his were milling about. Agent Delaware carefully stepped down not sure what to do or who to report to when a girl in purple bumped into him hard. “Hey watch where your-! Oh wait you’re the new guys… Delaware right” she said with an air of disgust.

“Uh yeah that’s me” Delaware said nervously

“South what’s going on?! I heard a loud bang and arguing!” a man in matching purple amour said as he stormed into the hanger to check out the commotion.

“oh I’m just meeting the new guy north ” south said bitterly

“New guy?..ohhh” north finished as he finally noticed Delaware on the floor

“Are you alright?” north said as he helped Delaware off the floor

“Yeah I’m fine taken worse than that before. My name is Bri- Delaware” Delaware managed to correct himself before saying his full name.

“Now what is going on over here” a man in brown amour entered with four people with him.

“The new guy is here” south sing songed behind north

“ahh so he is my name is Agent York and I think we’re going to get on great!” York said while slapping Delaware on the back a mischievous gleam in his eye

“Ignore him and stay out of trouble if you know what’s wise” a woman in teal amour said half playfully

“My name is Carolina I’m the team leader and glad to have someone of your skills on board” Agent Delaware smiled and resisted the urge to salute responding

“It’s a pleasure to be here ma’am” Carolina responded with curt nod before wondering off to go talk to four seven Niner about something. Next a man whose amour looks like road stripes stepped up to introduce himself.

“I’m Agent Washington. And I’m just glad I’m not the youngest agent anymore” this greeting provided a few chuckles for the assembled agents and York easily countered

“yea but not by much Wash don’t think your off the hook yet” finally  the last to be introduced was a women in the back of the group wearing brown amour.

“My name is Connie and I already have more blackmail material on you then you could think possible“ Agent Delaware spluttered at this only to be interrupted by everyone of the assembled agents bursting out laughing at the look on his  face.

“She’s just busting your chops kid if she actually had blackmail material she wouldn’t be telling you at least not until it’s too late”  the words were spoken by someone new in white amour who spoke with a British accent.

“Names agent Wyoming good chap pleasure to meet you” Agent Wyoming said clasping Delaware’s hand in his and shaking it hard.

“Ah pleasure to meet you” Delaware said awkwardly. Before he could say anything else agent Carolina yelled

“Alright time to go. The mission isn’t going to wait!” before the team of freelancers filed towards the ship. Leaving Delaware to find his room and get settled alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the mission:

 Agent Washington came crashing into a room on the high rise apartment building and saw a missile. It was about 150 feet long and 500 wide and was clearly supposed to be lunched form a ship. The nose of the missile looks like it was designed to blow off to release its payload form orbit but Agent Washington was not concerned with that he was more concerned about why the giant missile that they had no intelligence on was beeping loudly.

The director’s voice was heard over the coms asking “what is the hold up to the operation”

 Agent Wyoming responded saying “there appears to be a bit of a rub regrading a sizeable missile in the middle of the room… and its beeping” the director sighed

 “So is no one able to identify this device?”  The councillor chimed in helpfully saying

 “The new recruit Agent Delaware might be able to help us with this device”.

 

 Back aboard the mother of invention:

Agent Delaware woke up to the sound of the PA system chiming “Agent Delaware report to the bridge I repeat Agent Delaware report to the bridge”

 Sighing and shaking off his sleep he headed to the bridge. Arriving Agent Delaware popped off a salute to the director saying “you requested me sir?”

  Turning around the director said “ah yes Agent we need you to take a look at and identify this object for us please”

 Looking at the picture agent Delaware had a concerned look on his face when he said “that’s a horizon sir”

 “a horizon?” the councillor asked

 “Yes sir it’s an orbital assault weapon that’s been out of general use for 30 years now sir” agent Delaware answers

  “And how much damage could one cause were it to detonate” the director asks pushing up his glasses

 “Well sir the missile itself is not a bomb it’s just a delivery system into low orbit where it will expel its hatches” he said indicting the front of the missile

 “Then it’s on board guidance system looks onto targets of interest and unleashes a plutonium-plasma charge roughly the size and shape of a rocket you would find on the rocket variant of the warthog” he said

 “And the blast radius?” agent Carolina asked over coms

  “A single horizon charge could blow up Australia” answered agent Delaware

 “and how many are in one missile?” agent Carolina asked

 “18 ma’am” answered agent Delaware

 “Last question ,is it supposed to beep?”  Agent York asked

 “What!” agent Delaware said

 “Yea it’s been beeping for a while” Wash adds helpfully

 “Ok” Delaware says running his hands through his hair

“Who wants to defuse a nuke?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh cliff hanger (i already wrote the third chapter so not really but eh)  
> please tell me what you think


	3. Who wants to disarm a nuke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agent Delaware walks York through how to disarm the bomb and gets assigned a permanent role in the team

“Are you sure there isn’t time for a best two out of three?” Agent York asked looking at the massive atomic bomb waiting to explode

 “You lost fair and square York” Agent Washington yelled over his shoulder as he and Carolina fired their weapons at the incoming waves of enemies.

 “Just relax York and do everything that I tell you….. Or you and thousands of people will die in a massive atomic explosion” Agent Delaware said over the radio form the Mother of Invention. York took a deep breath and said

 “Ok Delaware what do I need to do?”

 There was a pause for a second before the response “York at the back of the tube there will be a tab feel for it and let me know when you find it.”

 Agent York felt around and felt the small tab Agent Delaware was talking about proclaiming “found it!”

 Agent Delaware responded by saying “wonderful now carefully pull out the tab and turn it an inch counter clockwise and hold in that position for exactly 3 counts of Mississippi after you reach that count push it back to its original position right away”

 York did as he was instructed and there was a soft hiss as the top of the bomb opened up   York yelled “did I do it”

 Delaware sighed saying “no you just opened up the maintenance system for the weapon.”

 

“Ok York the next thing you have to do is get on top of the bomb” agent Delaware said over the radio urgency in his voice.

 Agent York begins to carefully climb to the top of the nuclear armed cylinder to where the top slid off.  York informed agent Delaware of his location on top of the bomb and agent Delaware responded with a relived sigh saying “ok time for the fun part stick your head and tell me if there is an orange, purple, or yellow light.”

 Agent York stuck his head in as requested and saw a pink light within the bomb he expressed his surprise saying “um Delaware the light is pink.”

 Agent Delaware took a frantic tone saying loudly “son of a bitch. Ok York listen very carefully the morons that stole this bomb turned off the emergency shut down function. But don’t panic you’re not hosed yet inside is a shielded set of wires right?”

 Agent York looked and said “yes there is”

 Agent Delaware took on an almost jovial tone and said “wonder stuck your head in and cut the orange wire”

Agent York looked shocked for second saying “wait it’s that easy cut one wire and it’s done?!”

agent Delaware sounded nervous for a second saying “well no now your only option is to activate assembly mode by cutting the inhibiting wire preventing the reactivation of assembly mood following the completion of the constriction of one of these bombs and then ripping out the C5 stabilizing agent temple of doom style preventing the bomb for being able to safely achieve critical mass and forcing a shutdown.”

And York blinked for second before saying “makes sense to me”

 And  began reaching to cut the orange wire. 

 

Mother of invention 4 hours later

 

Agent Delaware was pacing the hanger awaiting the return of the strike team and to make sure everyone was ok after the harrowing mission he was joined by the director and councillor about 5 minutes before the pelican landed in the hanger of mother of invention and the bruised but overall not worse for were team steps off the ship and snaps to attention at the sight of the director. “Excellent work everyone and well done retrieving this device form enemy.”

 He turned to agent Delaware standing a few feet away “agent Delaware if you would please restore this device to working order as soon as possible.”

 The director said and the councillor chimed in as if on cue “we have established a facility for you in the aft section Agent where you can restore this device into a usable tool as well as perform any other modification to ammunition or explosives a mission could require.”

 The director chimed in again as if they had rehearsed this speech saying “you are man of very special talents Agent Delaware it would be shame for us to waste your engineering skills”

 The director then turned and left the hanger without another word with councillor following close behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a\n please note I’ve never actually played a halo game so if I say anything incorrect please let me know anyway hopefully you are enjoying and now that I’ve established agent Delaware as a Q (you know form James bond) type character we can move on to the more interesting stuff anyway have yourself a great day and please rate and review :D

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you enjoyed feel free to leave feedback


End file.
